


But Where Were The Spiders? - Exposure, Donatello.

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Series: Timeless104 [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: Added by popular demand next, Donatello! This is the Donatello route for my main story, Exposure. I hope that you enjoy, and please let me know how things are going! Your support is the number 1 thing that keeps me writing and keeps me going!
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Series: Timeless104 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	But Where Were The Spiders? - Exposure, Donatello.

The next morning was both slow and rushed. You had barely slept that night, dreams of Donatello's lips and his hands against your body waking you up in a hot sweat, sheets tangled around your ankles. Finally, at about 5 in the morning, you gave up. Pulling on a pair of black leggings, a black tank top and a cardigan over, your thoughts wandered. You were still thinking about Don. You could still taste him, still smell him... you shuddered, goosebumps prickling your skin. You couldn't stop thinking about him, but at the same time, your body tensed as you remembered that tonight was the night. And you rankled at the memory of Leonardo's mistrust. You scowled a little bit and felt a rush of determination. You couldn't afford to be distracted, but your body betrayed you, flushing with heat in the areas that Don had touched you last night. 

And then there was Raph. 

He had literally walked in on you guys, making out like horny teenagers on the clean lab table. Embarrassment flushed through you, and you tied your hair back into a knot at the base of your skull with shaky hands. You rubbed your eyes with the heel of your hands and jumped when you heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in," You said, wincing at the way that your voice cracked. 

Donatello poked his head in, and you felt your cheeks flush a brilliant color. Donatello looked as flustered as you felt, and you couldn't help the little smile that twisted your lips. 

"Ah, good morning," He greeted, hesitantly slipping into the room.

"Morning," you greeted softly, taking notice of the fact that he closed the door behind him. 

"I brought you some coffee," He said hesitantly, and you finally noticed the steaming mug in his hand. 

You felt another smile spread across your cheeks and you reached towards it gratefully, "Oh my God, thank you." 

Don grinned a little bit, handing you the mug and then clasping his hands behind his back, "I thought that you might need it. I know that Leo said he was going to take you for some last minute preparation." 

You scowled and then took a sip of the coffee, muttering weakly, "Great. I forgot about that." 

Don grinned a little, and a slightly awkward silence fell over you. You glanced at Don and your eyes met, and immediately you felt your breath catch as heat shot through you. You remembered the feeling of Don grabbing you, about how he seemed to snap against you. You felt his hands grabbing you and lifting you up, his lips against yours. Your neck flushed at the memory of his lips there, across the skin, nibbling. You couldn't breathe. 

"Come on, _____, wake up," came Leo's voice from the other side of the door, and then Leo was inside of the bedroom with you, and the heat was gone. 

Don jerked, almost like he had been slapped. Leo eyed the two of you suspiciously, and you wondered (yes, panicked) whether Raphael had said anything. 

"I just got her coffee," Don said with a hesitant laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yep!" You squeaked, a little too shrilly - Leo blinked at you, "Coffee! See?" 

You held the mug out to Leo, forcing yourself not to look at the other turtle. 

"Riiiight...." Leo said slowly, glancing from you, to the mug, to Don, and then back again, "Well, finish your coffee. We're starting in 20 minutes." 

You rolled your eyes, "Alright, alright." 

Leo narrowed his eyes at you and, with one last weird look between the two of you, Leo left the bedroom. You let out a soft breath and lowered the mug. Don's eyes trailed the movement, and then he frowned. He stepped closer and reached out. His large hand covered yours easily. 

"You're shaking," he said softly, a look of concern on his face. 

You flushed and bit your bottom lip, looking down at the brown liquid in the cup. There was a moment of silence before Don cleared his throat and, with his free hand, cupped your chin.

"Look at me," he murmured, eyebrows furrowed.

You glanced up reluctantly, your gaze lingering on his lips a little longer than warranted, "If I did anything last night that was... well, too far," Don started, staring at you intently, "Please tell me. I didn't... I don't want to do anything that you're not okay with." 

After a moment, you realized what he was so worried about. You let out a sharp laugh that startled Donatello. 

"Hey, I started it." You said frankly, and you noticed Don's lips quiver, trying to suppress a smile. 

"Well, I mean... yes... but if I pressured you, or if you decided..." he trailed off, gaze flickering down. 

The smile on your face slipped away and you peered at the male, "What are you saying?" You asked carefully. 

Donatello glanced up and opened his mouth. 

"I..." 

The door opened, and you couldn't contain the curse that slipped out as Raphael walked in, a piece of pizza in his hand. 

Irritated, you snapped, "What? What do you want now?" Your gaze flickered to the pizza in his hand and before you could stop yourself, you added, "Do you eat anything other than fucking pizza? Why are you always eating pizza when you walk into shit?" 

Raphael was still, eyes comically wide, a deer in the headlights. Donatello looked between the two of you, carefully silent. 

"Well?" You snapped at Raph, who took a quick step back, "What the hell do you want this time?" 

".....nothin'." He said sheepishly, glancing between the two of you and murmuring into his pizza, "Leo wanted me to come get ya. But. Like. No rush..." And he quickly retreated. 

Breathing hard, you tilted your head back and groaned. Donatello had already taken a step back and his hands weren't against you anymore. 

"I should go, don't want to keep Leo waiting," Donatello said hurriedly. 

"Wait," you started, gaze snapping to Don's already retreating shell. 

He was gone. 

Fucking. Raphael. 

~~~~~~

You hit the mat and let out a groan. You just lay there for a moment, on your stomach and breathing hard, legs stinging. Your hair, which had fallen out of your bun, fanned over your face. 

"_____, what's gotten into you? Are you sure that you're--" 

"So fucking help me, Leo," you hissed as you pushed yourself up, "If you finish that sentence I will gut you." 

"I mean, I really don't think that you would be able to. You can't even get a punch in in this sta-- _Oog."_

Leo doubled over as you socked him in the gut. He wheezed, "Alright, I deserved that." 

You scowled at him, crossing your arms over your chest. Your shirt felt sticky against your skin - you were sweating and you felt disgusting and thoroughly knocked around. Leo straightened and cocked his head at you, silent for a moment before taking a step forward. 

"Seriously, though. What's wrong?" He lifted his hands quickly as you opened your mouth to snap at him, and he hurriedly added, "I'm not going to tell you you can't come! Yeesh. Just... you can talk to me if something's wrong, yeah?" 

You clamped your mouth shut and scuffed your foot against the mat. Leo continued, voice soft, "Seriously. Did something happen? I mean," His lips twisted, and you could tell that he was trying to choose his words carefully, "This morning.. Did something happen between you and Donnie?" 

Your back straightened and you spluttered, "What? No! Why would something have happened? Did Raph say anything? Nothing happened! I'm fine! See?" Your foot shot out and hooked Leo's ankle. Unprepared and caught completely off guard, Leo stumbled back. 

"_____!" He said, eyes wide as he caught himself, "Chill! I was just.. it seemed awkward this morning! That's all!" 

Your heart slowly crawled away from your throat, "Oh. Okay. Yeah. No. It's all good." 

After a not convinced stare, Leo finally pushed on with the training. A few hours later, sweaty and shaky, he relieved you. You immediately slipped off to the bathroom, dodging Mikey (you really didn't feel like talking). You stripped your sweaty clothes off, turned the shower on and stepped in. You let out a little noise of pleasure as the hot water pattered onto your sore muscles. You ducked your head under the water, running your hands through your hair and letting yourself just relax for a few moments. You had a bit until you had to actually started getting prepared for that night, and you were thinking of having another nap. You froze, eyes snapping open when you heard the bathroom door open and close. 

"______?" 

Raphael. 

"What the hell do you want?" You snapped, peering around the curtain and glaring daggers at the turtle. 

Raphael looked very uncomfortable, not looking at you and staring determinedly at the tiled flooring, "I just, um. About.. last night. With Donnie." 

"What?" You snapped, your voice a slightly higher pitch. 

Raphael was silent for a moment, glancing up at you for only a second before clearing his throat and saying, "I just wanted... what are you doing?" He asked suddenly, voice rough as he looked up at you, eyes narrowed.

You blinked, "Well, currently I'm trying to shower. What are _you_ doing?" 

Raph growled, frustrated that you didn't immediately understand what he was saying, "That's not what I fuckin' mean," He said, his voice returning to normal, "I mean, if yer jus' fuckin' with Don because you ain' got anythin' else, stop it. I don' know wha--" 

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Back the fuck up. Anything else? Ex-fucking-scuse you?" You disappeared behind the shower curtain, turned the water off, and ripped the curtain back. Raphael's eyes widened and he quickly turned away as you grabbed your towel. 

"I," Raph started, but you cut him off. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, hmm?" You wrapped the towel around your waist and advanced on him (there wasn't much room, so quickly Raph was leaning against the door and you were in front of him), "You think that I'm just fucking around because I'm _bored?_ Because I don't have anything better to do? My life gets fucked up, I'm stuck here like a leech on you guys, and I'm gonna hook up with one of you guys just for shits and giggles?" Your voice was bordering on hysterical, and you knew that if you didn't keep it down, you'd be heard. You didn't care. 

"Hook up?" Raph asked, glancing at you in surprise.

"We didn't!" You snapped quickly, then ran a hand through your wet hair, "We didn't fucking do anything!" _yet._ You didn't say that. 

Raphael, to his credit, looked sheepish, "Alrigh'! Alright! Calm down! I'm jus' makin' sure y--" 

"That I'm not fucking him over?" You added, voice cool. 

Raphael nodded his head and snapped back, "You can' blame me for that. He's my brother." 

You let out a breath and you stepped back, running a hand over your face, "Yeah." You said reluctantly after a moment. 

There was an awkward silence, before, "So.." Raphael said, still not looking at you. 

"Can you leave? Please?" You croaked. 

"Yeah. Of course. I was just leavin'," Raphael said quickly, and he ducked out of the bathroom. 

You let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the tub. Your head hurt. 

~~~~~

The time was finally here. You took a shaky breath and got dressed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. After your shower, you had slipped into your bedroom and fell asleep. Leo had woken you up a few minutes ago, and now you were wishing that you hadn't napped. Time went by faster when you were asleep. You pulled a pair of black leggings on and a black turtleneck, leaving your hair down but slipping a scrunchie around your wrist. You figured that you had loitered for long enough, and hesitantly left your room. You walked into the kitchen, heart in your throat. 

"_____ is aliiiiiive!" Mikey crooned, sitting on the kitchen counter. 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest, trying to hide how nervous you were. Donatello shot you a cautious look, but you tried not to look over at him. You needed to stay focused. Leonardo nodded at you. 

"Alright, we're all finally ready. Don?" 

You glanced around and saw that April and Casey had arrived. April smiled reassuringly at you - Casey just nodded. They were both wearing grey outfits and wigs under a shipment company hat. You smiled a little. You hadn't really had the time to talk to April, and you felt guilty, though you knew that it couldn't be helped. Circumstances were shit, and you knew that April understood. You still felt bad, though. Leatherhead sat beside Splinter at the table - they both watched Leo stoically. You walked over and perched hesitantly beside Splinter, who reached over and patted your hands with a smile. You returned it, nervously, then turned back to Leo. 

He stood in front of the fridge, arms crossed over his chest. Top tops of his katanas glinted as he shifted on the balls of his feet - he looked as restless as Raphael did, who was hovering by the doorway. He looked like a convict waiting for his chance to disappear. Donatello sat on the other side of Leatherhead, confirming that everything was ready to go. Leonardo nodded and turned to the rest of the room. 

"Alright, guys, we have to be careful. This is purely an information-based crawl. _____, Don and I will set up on the roof. You and I will guard Don - We'll make sure that nobody knows we're there, and if we have to, hold any threats off so that Don can get his gear and April and Casey can get to safety. Raph and Mikey, you guys will keep an eye out in the sewers. If the mission gets thwarted, there's no guarantee that they won't come back down here and look for us. Leatherhead will download any and all information that we get from the spider, and he will encrypt the files from here. We all have ear pieces, updated with cameras thanks to Leatherhead and Don. Safety needs to be a priority." 

Here, Leo turned to April and Casey, eyes clouding with worry, "You guys are putting yourselves in some serious hot plates here. Are you guys sure--" 

"Hey, Leo, shut up. We said we're all in, and we are. I called a buddy of mine and we got warehouse overalls," here he gestured to the outfits they were wearing, "And a tracker on the van. We're in," Casey said, eyes glinting mischievously. April shot a grin at you and you returned it in what you hoped was an eager fashion. 

Leo nodded, lips quirking into a smile, "Alright. I just want you guys to know how much we appreciate you putting yourself on the line for us." 

"It's not a problem," April said, "We're family, right?" 

You smiled, affection pooling into your chest. You heard a soft scoff from behind you and you didn't have to look around to know who it was. Thankfully, you seemed to be the only one to hear him. Leo moved on, going over some basics of the mission and asking Master Splinter to go over the ear piece cameras for Mikey and Raph. Leatherhead would be watching over you guys outside, but the guys still needed some extra eyes (according to Leo). Master Splinter, seemingly pleased that he at least had something to do, nodded and shot you a little wink. You smiled. 

After another hour of talking, Raph groaned and said, "Oh my god, Leo, we get it. We've gone over this to tha bone. Let's go, already." 

Leo opened his mouth, probably to argue, but April clapped her hands together and stepped forwards, "Alright! Give Casey and I about 15 minutes to get up to the van, and we'll radio you guys in." 

Leonardo nodded, and the couple slipped out. There was a tense silence for a moment - even though you knew that this was just an information gathering venture, there was still that lingering danger that made your heart pound. You licked your lips and stood up; Mikey finished his bag of chips, tossed the wrapper in the garbage, and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Donatello took a few moments to make sure that everyone's ear pieces were working, taking a little bit of extra care around yours. He whispered, "Please, be careful," staring at you intently, before moving on to make sure that his own was good to go. A few minutes later, April's voice crackled over the station. 

"Let's go, guys. We're just starting the van and pulling out now." 

It was eerily silent as you all made your way out of the hideout, Splinter and Leatherhead's farewells echoing in your mind. Raphael and Michelangelo turned to the left, and you, Leonardo and Donatello turned to the right, towards the manhole topside. 

"Be careful," Leo hissed after them.

Raphael waved him off and Mikey hissed back, "Cowabunga dude!" 

You rolled your eyes. In no time flat, the three of you were climbing up the fire escape of an apartment building nearby. April and Casey were just waiting to be let into the grounds, giving you a few more moments to get your stuff together. It was silent on the rooftop, the sounds of the city fading to white noise as your nerves took over. Leonardo helped Donatello set up, and you stood near the ladder, peering into the darkness. You were on edge, nervous, memories of the last fight making your heart skip a beat. You wondered if Leo was right - maybe you should have hung back. You felt a lick of annoyance at that thought and pushed it away, mustering up your courage and turning your back to the lip. 

Leonardo was already making his way towards you, Don kneeling over his laptop. Leo motioned for you to watch as April crackled over the ear pieces, "We're just coming in now, guys." 

"Be careful," Don murmured over the line. 

You made your way to your spot and squinted - from where you were standing, you could just see the silver van pulling into the lab center. That was all, though. The van was quickly gone from your sight. You sighed, adrenaline coursing through your veins. After a few tense moments, you heard Don's soft voice from behind you; Casey had managed to drop the spider without being caught. You let out a soft breath of relief. 

"We're out," Came Casey's voice, and you let yourself smile a little bit. 

At least they were safe, it seemed. 

Curiosity getting the best of you, you turned around and walked over to where Donatello was seated. He glanced up at you and smiled a little, straightening up and turning the screen towards you. 

"Casey dropped it right in front of the elevator," he explained, "I managed to get in behind one of the workers bringing up some of the shipment." 

You knelt down and looked behind you as Leo walked closer - apparently he was curious, too. 

"They didn't suspect anything?" Leo asked, arms crossed over his shoulder. He cast cursory looks around the roof, just in case. 

"Not as far as I can tell," Don said, peering at the screen, "They're just talking about a dinner party," he added, meaning the workers in the elevator. 

You watched as the doors opened, and Don moved the little spider off before the workers moved. He hung around the corner, then started following them down the hall. As he moved the little spider, he pressed the ear piece and said, "Leatherhead? I'm in. Can you send me the floor plan and route to the main office?" 

There was silence for a moment, before a patchy, "I just sent it." Crackled over the line. 

A little window popped up in the right corner of the screen - it was the map and a little dot that showed where the office was. Thankfully, it seemed like the spider was already on the floor that it needed to be. He sent a quick thanks over the line and started moving the spider towards the destination. You straightened and wandered over to the edge of the roof and peered down, looking at the alley between the buildings. You thought that you saw movement, and your brows furrowed. You stared hard between the buildings, but you couldn't see anything. You were probably just seeing things. 

You jumped when Mikey's voice crackled through the ear piece, "Nothing so far, dudes and dudettes. We're on the north end of the sewers - we checked where Leo said. Nothin there. We've been bouncing around the tunnels, still nothin'. I think it's all cl--" 

There was a loud, brief screeching sound from the ear pieces that cut Mikey off, and you winced and nearly ripped the thing out. 

"Mikey!?" Came Leo's panicked voice. 

"--ll good, bro! We're under the subway!" 

Leonardo let out a groan, and you looked over your shoulder to see Leo's shoulders slumping in relief. "Idiot," he murmured to himself, shaking his head and shooting you a hesitant smile. You returned it, then peered into the night again. It was quiet as you and Leo kept watch over Don. The silence was occasionally broken by Don's voice crackling through the microphone, talking with Leatherhead. After a few moments, though, you went still. 

"Hey...." 

You whipped around eyes narrowed. You had definitely heard something. Your heart started hammering painfully and you peered over the edge of the roof into the darkness. Nothing. You glanced around, and Leo walked over. His voice was low. 

"What's wrong?" 

You shook your head, looking around still, "I thought I heard a voice. Maybe it was someone walking by the street." You weren't convinced though, and from the look that Leo gave your surroundings, he wasn't convinced either. He nodded, though, and turned back to where he had been standing before. About ten more minutes went by without excitement, and you had nearly forgotten the voice. Until... 

"Hey.. down here." 

You felt chills skittering up and down your spine, and you looked around in alarm. Kneeling down, you leaned over the edge of the roof again and stared intently at the alley between the apartments. Still nothing. Your lips pursed - you weren't going to let it go that easily, though. Not when you were in the middle of a mission. From what you had been hearing of the conversation, Donatello was close to what you needed. Just a little more time. 

You chewed your bottom lip and waved over at Leo without turning - you knew that he was watching you. In a moment, he was beside you, kneeling and looking down with you. 

"I heard it again," you said softly, "I can't tell what it is, but I don't think that it's someone passing by." 

Leonardo nodded, "Okay. Let's switch. Go back to where I was." 

You nodded and stood, turning around and freezing. Your skin went cold as you realized where the voice had been coming from. Voice sharp with alarm, you pressed the microphone and snapped, "Mikey? Raph? Come in!" 

Nothing. 

Donatello looked over in alarm, and Leonardo straightened. You called out over the line again. Nothing. 

And then... 

"I was wondering how long it would take." 

Your lips parted in surprise and horror - the voice was bone-chillingly familiar, as was the cackle that followed, "I would suggest that you deactivate the spider and return to the sewers, turtle-kin." 

Hun. 


End file.
